Shiranui Hospitality
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Kasumi x Mai Shiranui One-Shot, in which Mai gives her honored guest a wonderful show of Shiranui Ryu hospitality. Find out here why she's an awesome hostess. Read, Enjoy, Review!


**Shiranui Hospitality**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

After a long day dictated by the duties of their trade, a day following the path of the ninja, the pride and joy of the Shiranui Ryu and the Princess of the Mugen Tenshin, who had come to visit the Shiranui Ryu compound as part of a ninja clan exchange and show of good faith, could be found in the big, spacious and pristine bath house that was solely for Mai's use, namely the shower section.

Girlish giggles, little sighs of gentle bliss, a sweet moan here and there.

Kasumi and Mai gazed into each other's eyes, their silky brown and ginger locks matted to their foreheads, necks, shoulders and backs, in Mai's case reaching right to the very lower portion of her backside, all thanks to the soothingly-hot water spewing from the multiple showerheads strategically located above them.

The ladies used their hands simply to hold each other's at their sides, fingers intertwined.

Their beautifully enormous breasts were smooshed together, hard nubs leaving warmth in their wake across each other's expanse of boob, breast fat molding against each other oh so beautifully, and Mai's incredible bosom almost smothered Kasumi's own, which was barely a smidge smaller than the Shiranui Ryu ninja's.

They smiled sweetly and moved against one another, not in competition, but in a tenderly erotic dance of breasts, their bosoms moving and brushing together, their endless titty flesh creating a wonderful friction that generated a healthy lathering of soapy suds that quickly began to coat their joined titties with a frothy white blanket.

And while their boobs were squishing together, their legs didn't stay idle.

Kasumi moved one leg while Mai moved the one adjacent, and the soap that dripped down their lower bodies combined with the suds dripping down their cleavage, helped to lather their thighs and knees with its slick substance.

Then, the ninja ladies grinned and couldn't help but moan oh so sweetly and particularly loudly, in Mai's case, when they moved their legs and began to wash each other's thighs from the back with their calves and thighs, with Mai paying some particular attention to caressing-more-than-washing Kasumi's ass, hip and waist with her soapy, sudsy calve and thigh.

In a matter of speaking, this was a bit of a competition.

A silly little contest.

And eventually, Kasumi won that contest when Mai finally gave in at the beautiful pleasure that Kasumi's tits meshing and molding with hers gave her, and the brunette tilted her head and leaned in to capture Kasumi's smiling, waiting lips in a sweet, deep kiss that had the two moaning oh so loudly into each other's mouths.

The two ninja maidens in newfound love kissed deeply and passionately, tongues dueling a loving battle half-way in each other's mouths, one woman dominating the other and then, the other lovingly giving up control to another, all the while they continued to rub and grind their bodies together, tit-to-tit, legs to legs.

Finally, they moaned and whine softly as they had to pull away for precious, precious air, humid and hot.

The two young women smiled and pressed their wet foreheads together and panted, breathed the same air.

"My goodness...I'm burning up...c'mon, Kasumi-chan...hah...haah...let's get out of here, I wanna...do~something for you~" Mai cooed.

"Heh...heheehe, you're so cute, Mai-chan. By all means...show the real~hospitality of the Shiranui Ryu~" Kasumi agreed with a wink and a smile and the two shared a sweet kiss before getting off of and disentangling from each other to shut off the shower and strut outside to the short hall that led the two sopping-wet ninja maidens to Mai's bedroom. Mai pulling Kasumi by the hand all the while.

Eventually, the two found themselves in the brunette's bedroom and the hostess for the evening urged Kasumi to lay down on her simple but nice and oh so very comfortable futon, the bedding very fitting for the perfect rest after a regular day training in the Shiranui Ryu compound.

And then, after effortlessly pulling her hair up in her signature high ponytail, Mai reached for one of her drawers and she grinned while she looked at Kasumi right in the eye after pulling out of said drawer...a tiny little bottle.

"...oh my goodness...~" Kasumi breathed and she supported herself on her elbows from where she lay, looking on at Mai, who was now busy emptying the contents of the bottle of massage oil onto *herself*...namely her absolutely incredible mammaries, her ginormous beautiful breasts.

And to add more "oomphf" to the scene, Mai grinned and gave a sweet little moan as the cool substance began to cover her boobs, the contact between the liquid and her hot bosom making for a wonderful contrast in temperature.

Mai gave a wink as she put the cap back on the battle. "Can't waste it all~in one single sitting...I want there to be many~more in the future~" She cooed and Kasumi couldn't help but giggle and give a firm nod of agreement.

"Yes, Mai-chan...now, come to me, come to your honored guest~" Kasumi lovingly commanded, a crooked index finger beckoning the oily-chested Mai over to her.

The brunette giggled and sauntered her way to Kasumi, giving a just slightly exaggerated sway to her wonderful, wide, womanly hips along the way.

Kasumi was almost salivating as Mai moved to straddle her, her knees on either side of her hips, with the uber-busty ninja's hands seeking Kasumi's, giving a firm squeeze, and then she guided those hands to rest above Kasumi's head.

The ginger gave a sweet little whine at that motion.

"Nope. No~hands, Kasumi-chan. My~bedroom, my~massage rules," she gave a cheeky wink and the two girls gave each other a raspberry and Kasumi gave a pout but relented with a soft "Ok" that earned her a little kiss from Mai.

"Chu~ Ok...here we gooo...oooohhh...aahhh~" Mai purred and then, her moans and sighs were soon followed and echoed by Kasumi as the uber-busty young woman began to absolutely smother her new lover and guest of honor's own just-as-gorgeous chest with her spectacular titties, "sharing" the oil and rubbing it deep into her skin via moving back and forth, Mai resting all of her body's weight onto Kasumi's, knowing very well the ginger could take it. Both women were light as a feather, anyway. They were both ninjas, after all.

The brunette grinned as Kasumi began to become a bit of a hot mess, her hands still firmly gripped by Mai's, their fingers twitching and squeezing each other particularly hard with each electrifying brush of their rock-hard, slick nipples against one another, and the sheer warmth of Mai, not only her boobs, but also her entire body, all thanks to her pyrokinesis that basically made Mai Shiranui into a woman-shaped kotatsu.

Kasumi gave breathy moans as Mai continued to work the oil deep into her skin via solely breast contact, and then she felt a wonderful shudder go through her body when Mai let go of her hands yet still purred "Staaay still, Kasumi-chaaan~" and moved further down Kasumi's body, her tits sliding off of the ginger's and then, moving further south, down her perfect tummy, past her navel, down between her legs where Mai gave her torso a little wiggle to teasingly rub her glorious mammaries over the sweet spot between Kasumi's thighs and tease that cute little pleasure button at the apex, and then she moved further down, lovingly cupping Kasumi's thighs with her palms to rub those beautiful, powerful legs of Kasumi's from the sides with her hands while her boobs covered the front and inner halves of Kasumi's thighs and calves.

Mai then gave a little giggle as she playfully took Kasumi's feet by the heel and gave her breasts a nice little rub with Kasumi's toes and sole of her feet.

Then, after giving each big toe of Kasumi a little kiss, the brunette ninja girl climbed all the way back up Kasumi's body and the two cupped each other's cheeks, tenderly brushing their cheekbones and jaws with the very tips of their fingers, Kasumi pulling Mai down to her to share a sweet, long, leisurely kiss with a moan or two slipping past their joined lips.

After a few minutes of leisurely, unhurried kissing, Mai still on top of Kasumi, their gorgeous ninja bodies glistening with a thin layer of massage oil and smooshed together, Kasumi and Mai pulled back from each other's addictive lips and shared a girlish little giggle.

"If this is just a sample of Shiranui Ryu hospitality...then I'll make it a habit of making these exchanges even more frequent~" Kasumi purred. She and Mai shared a laugh and another kiss.

 **~The End~**

This little piece? It's all~Jojo-san's fault and thus, this story is for him. LOL I love to spoil my friends rotten, and Jojo-san personally requested this, and I couldn't say "no"~ So, heh, this one's for ya, buddy. :3 Thanks for the live commentary and hype on the chat. That really helped~

So, yeah. Kasumi, Mai, shower and naked oil massage. Absolute indulgence, and that's Ok. 8D

Seeya'll next story~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
